Heart of Gold
by i heart kellan
Summary: Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her.
1. Let's wish upon your heart

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Author's Note: So, Michael and Maria have dated, but they keep breaking up just like the show. Max and Liz like each other but they've never expressed their feelings for one another. I made it that Ava and Liz are more like best friends instead of Maria and Liz since she understands her. Everything that happened on the show has not happened in this story. There might be a few things that might be the same, though.

Let's wish upon your heart.

Elizabeth Parker was eighteen years old and she had just graduated from high school a few months. She was working at the CrashDown Cafe still but it was where she had always worked. It was where she had met Ava when she had been looking for a job four years ago, after all, and it was where Ava, Maria, and her would hang out after work since they had nothing better to do.

"Ava?"

The girls were outside of the Crash Down, sitting at one of the tables. The three of them had the day off, which rarely happened, and they decided on spending the day together. Liz and Maria had known each other since they were five years old and both Liz and Maria met Ava when she started working at the Crash Down.

Liz and Ava were a lot closer than Maria and Liz were because of how alike they were. Liz even had started adding Tabasco sauce to her foods as of lately but she always made sure that outsiders weren't looking or even Max, Tess, Michael, Isabel, and Maria. She didn't need them asking her questions about what she ate for that matter.

"Yes Maria?" Ava asked, grabbing the bottle of Tabasco sauce, and pouring some into her milkshake that was in front of her.

Maria flashed her a small smile, as she looked at her, and she took a sip of her Coke. "So, you know how Max is always hanging out with Tess, Michael, and his sister, Isabel?"

Ava rolled her eyes at the mention of Tess because she honestly didn't like the girl, especially to how rude she was to Liz. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Um, I saw a guy that looked like Max, and –"

"Zan's here?" Ava freaked out, knocking her milkshake down, and she sighed. "Oh God…"

Quickly, one of the waiters came out to clean the mess, and left to get Ava another milkshake.

"Did I say something wrong and… Wait, you know him? How is that even possible?" Maria asked Ava, as she turned to look over at Liz, giving her a look. "Did you know about this?"

"No! Why would I know about there being another Max look-alike around here, Maria? You know I would have told the two of you," Liz said softly, taking a sip of her milkshake, and she looked over at Ava. "So, how do you know him?"

"On my planet, Antar, we were married, actually. When we came here to Earth, we were immediately drawn to each other, but I haven't seen him in two years."

Liz was amazed by the news because she had never asked her about it. "Does he know about McKenna?"

"Kenzie? No. I thought he had died," Ava mumbled, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, he deserves to know, and you know that we'll be here for you no matter what," Maria said, as she then watched the waitress set Ava's milkshake down in front of her.

"I really don't know how I got so lucky on meeting you guys but I am so grateful," Ava said softly, as she grabbed the bottle of Tabasco sauce, pouring it into her milkshake. "So, I've been thinking of changing my hair color instead of the blonde with the pink and black."

"Oh really, is that so?" Liz asked, her eyes settling on her friend, and she popped a fry into her mouth.

"Yeah, I was either thinking black or brown with red highlights or a hot burgundy with white streaks. You know I just can't go by one color," Ava said with a laugh, as she looked at them, and she smiled. "Do you guys want to help me choose the right color?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do with my day, anyways," Maria said.

"You know I am definitely in,"

**. . . . .**

Max sighed. Tess was annoying the hell out of him. What part of he wasn't interested in her did she not get, anyways? All he could even think about was Elizabeth Parker and there was just something about her that he just didn't get. Maybe it was because she was best friends with Ava, who was Tess's duplicate, and the complete opposite of her.

"Maxwell, are you all right? You look like you're about to hit something or possibly someone," Michael replied to him, as he plopped down on the couch, snatching the remote from Max

"It's Tess. She just won't get off my back about us being a couple when that is the farthest thing from my mind, man. I mean, she tried to mind to mind warp me!"

Michael shook his head and he looked over at Max. "I don't know, man. Want me to talk to her?"

Max gave a sheepish smile and he simply shook his head. "No man. She's going to have to face it that we're never going to be together. Anyways, I'm starving. Do you want to catch a bitch?"

Michael smirked. "Sure. Let me guess… you want to go to the Crash Down, don't you?"

Max rolled his eyes, as he lifted himself from the couch, and he glared at him. "Oh please… like you don't want to see Maria. I don't know why you won't ask her out."

"I don't like her. She's a weird chick. Besides, we broke up once too many times," Michael scoffed, running a hand through his hair, and he threw the keys of Max's jeep to him. "C'mon, let's get a move on, man. I am starving and I need to eat."

**. . . . .**

It had been about a hour since Maria, Liz, and Ava had left the Crash Down. They went to Wal-Mart, which they spent the last few hours there trying to find the right colors for Ava's hair. They also got themselves a few things necessities they would need.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun, girls! Lizzie, I cannot wait to see those jeans on you!" Maria gushed, as they walked into the Crash Down, and she bumped into someone, groaning when she saw that it was Michael, rolling her eyes. "Oh great…"

Michael rolled his eyes when he saw Maria and he shook his head. "You need to watch where you're going."

Liz hadn't been paying any attention and she bumped right into Max, causing her bags to fall to the ground, and that definitely made her realize what she did.

"Huh? Oh, whoops. Sorry Max," Liz said with flushed cheeks, as she looked over at him, and she bit down on her lower lip, feeling nervous.

Anytime she was around Max Evans, she felt nervous to the core, and she ran a hand through her hair. As she bent down, both Max and Liz bumped their heads against each other, and she groaned, rubbing her head.

"You two better be careful. Liz, why don't you get some ice on that and take Max with you. You know… maybe he could help us…"

"Wait, what? Help us with what?"

"The whole Zan situation. I mean, while you two are helping me color my hair, we can tell Michael and Max about what Maria saw… or rather who she saw."

"Hey, didn't Lonnie and Rath kill him? I mean, isn't that what you told us before?" Michael asked with interest, as the five of them walked through the doors that led up the stairs after Max took Liz's bags from her hands, and they walked up the stairs towards Liz's bedroom.

"Yeah, that's what I saw, so I don't know," Ava said softly, as she pushed Liz's bedroom door open, and she dropped her things on Liz's bed.

When Max took a look around her room, he noticed that it looked even bigger. Although, he had only been in here once when they had a biology project to do together, and he had to admit that it looked good. It was like she had her own apartment. He could see that a wall had been knocked down to give her more room. Jeff and Nancy Parker did love their daughter more than ever.

"Wow, your room looks bigger than it did three years ago," Max concluded, running a hand through his hair, and he set her bags gently on the bed.

"Not to burst anyone's bubble but Liz… do you have food?"

Max glared at Michael, who flashed him a grin, and he shook his head when he turned his eyes back to Liz's. "Sorry about Michael… but yeah, we did come here to get a bite to eat. If you don't, I can go ahead and get –"

"Here you go," Jeff Parker said, as he held up a few bags from the café below, and he smiled. "I saw what happened and I thought you guys would like some food."

"Thanks Dad," Liz said, as she grabbed the bags of food, placing them on a nearby table after he walked away before he shut the door.

Maria rolled her eyes when she saw that Michael was sitting at the couch in Liz's room, eating his food, doubling Tabasco sauce in his food. Where the hell had he gotten the bottle, anyways? As she watched him place it on the end table beside the couch, she turned to look at Liz, and she raised an eyebrow. Surely, it wasn't hers, right? Maria laughed at that thought in her head and she turned back to Liz when she began to tell everyone of how she saw Zan the other day.

Was it even possible that Zan was alive, though?

**. . . . .**

A sigh left his lips, as he looked into the mirror, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was standing there in just a pair of boxers but he was almost completely healed. He wasn't sure if it was because he was from another planet or what. The scars along his arms and his face were the only thing left from when Rath and Lonnie had tried to kill him.

Then, he thought about his sweet Ava, and he lowered his head, feeling so ashamed. He remembered when he had heard that extra heartbeat when Lonnie and Rath had gone out that night. He knew that she had been pregnant at that time and he had been planning a huge engagement but the two hadn't gotten the chance.

As he looked at his hair, he laughed because it was definitely different. It was like a rugged look hair cut and it even came to the back of his neck. He had gotten the piercing below his bottom lip and above his right eye because he definitely wanted to make an impression when he saw his Ava again. He just hoped that when he saw Ava and his child that things would be okay. He wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived in Roswell, New Mexico, but he was definitely nervous.


	2. Oh, the sweetness of your love

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Author's Note: So, Michael and Maria have dated, but they keep breaking up just like the show. Max and Liz like each other but they've never expressed their feelings for one another. I made it that Ava and Liz are more like best friends instead of Maria and Liz since she understands her. Everything that happened on the show has not happened in this story. There might be a few things that might be the same, though.

Oh, the sweetness of your love.

It had been a few days since Ava told everyone about her suspicion about Zan, her daughter's father and the love of her life, that Zan was even alive. Everyone, especially Max and Michael, were worried about everyone, but there was really nothing that anyone could even do.

"Girl, he so likes you," Maria said with a grin, nudging Liz with her arm, and she motioned to where Max was sitting with Michael and Isabel. "I mean, did you see how he helped you with your bags when you two bumped into each other? It was the most adorable thing ever."

"You are just a diehard fan of romance, especially when it comes to Max," Liz said with a shake of her head, as she handed a customer his cup of coffee, and she ran a hand through her hair. "He was just being friendly."

"Oh please," Ava said with a huff, plopping down on the stool in front of the two of them, and she opened up the menu. "We both know that when he was helping you, it was way more than just a helpful friend."

"I can't believe you are starting this again. Nothing is going to happen between us, anyways," Liz said softly, as she looked around the café to see if anyone needed anything, sighing softly, and she turned back to Ava. "Have you seen Zan yet? I know you miss him."

Ava frowned when Liz mentioned her dead fiancé and she simply shook her head. "No, I haven't. I am beginning to wonder if something is going on with me. Maybe I didn't see Zan like I thought I did. Lonnie and Rath killed him, so there's no way that there is a way that he's alive."

"I don't know but give it a few days," Maria said with a shrug, as she placed a mug of coffee in front of the customer, and she sighed, looking over at her.

As Maria walked away, she turned to Liz, and she leaned back against the counter, not facing the customers since there wasn't that many customers today. She couldn't help but wonder how Liz was, though. With her newly exposed powers to her, she had been helping Liz handle them, especially since no one even knew she had them. She really would had thought that someone would catch her eating her foods and drinks with Tabasco sauce. It was nice, though because she liked Liz. Even though she hadn't told Liz about her powers because she wasn't how to tell Liz that she was an alien, she was a lot like Ava.

Ava ran a hand through her brown hair that had blonde streaks through it, she looked around the empty café, and it was actually nice to not have to be so busy, especially with her being so tired. McKenna had been so crazy last night and had kept her up most of the night.

"So, you should ask Max out, Lizzie. I really do think he likes you. I mean, it's obvious he doesn't like Tess. He always squirms when he sees her, but with you – it's definitely a different story," Ava said with a grin, as she poked her in the arm, and she sighed. "You need to break out of that shy shell of yours. It's not going to get you anywhere."

Liz rolled her eyes, as she shook her head, and she moved around the counter to greet new customers that walked inside. She knew that Ava wasn't going to give up on her no matter what.

**. . . . .**

Isabel walked inside of her brother's apartment that he shared with Michael and she rolled her eyes at the disgusting mess. Boys would always be boys no matter where they left. She made sure to not step in anything that wasn't sanitary. She just didn't understand with the powers that the two of them had they would even allow for it to end up this badly.

"Oh my God… what have the two of you done to this place?" Isabel asked her brother, who was laying down on the couch, and she shook her head.

"Don't even blame any of this on me," Max said with a grumble, staring at Michael with a skeptical brow. "I try to clean it up but that slob over there can't pick up anything. Honestly, you should give him a lecture."

"I'm not in the mood to give him a lecture. I actually wanted to talk to you. Do you guys remember that feeling when I knew there was a four alien – Tess?"

Max sat up and he nodded, turning to look at his sister, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, why?"

"I think there's two new aliens or one is really strong. In my opinion, I think it's just two aliens and I think one of the aliens is around here in New Mexico," Isabel stated, as she sat on the empty spot on the couch beside Max, and she stared at them.

"Wow, two aliens? Are you sure, Is?" Max asked his sister, as he looked between her and Michael, and he took a deep breath. "One would have to be Zan."

"Wait, what? I thought he was killed… what aren't you two telling me?"

Michael looked at Max and he shook his head. "Man, I thought you told her."

"You were suppose to tell her, Michael."

"Oh please, you know –"

"Will you two girls stop arguing and telling me what's going on?"

"Well-"

**. . . . .**

Isabel walked into the CrashDown, as she saw Ava and Liz laughing in the corner behind the counter, and she had to admit that something was off. Ever since she felt like there was two more new aliens in town, it was just a natural instinct that she got. It was like there was a pull between Ava and Liz but she didn't understand that. She hadn't really gotten to know Ava, and in her opinion, Elizabeth Parker was too quiet for her status. Isabel just knew something was going on.

"Is, why are you staring at Ava and Liz?" Max asked after the three of them sat down, as he looked around the café, and then, he turned his attention in between Isabel and Michael.

"Nothing," Isabel said with a shrug of her shoulders, as she opened up her menu, and she shook her head. "Why do you even like her to begin with?"

Max laughed, as he looked at his sister, and he leaned back against his seat. "Well, everything – her smile, her beautiful, her –"

"Oh lord… are you serious?" Isabel asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked over at him, and then, she turned to Michael. "Does he always say corny crap like this?"

Michael laughed, as he shook his head, and he looked over to where Maria was. "I think he is doing that to annoy you, Isabel. You should know he doesn't talk like that."

Isabel glared at Max, who just laughed, and she shook her head, watching Ava approach them. "Hey Ava, what's the special for the day?"

"I always tell you but you never get it, so I will get your usual Alien Blast and Saturn rings, all right?" Ava suggested with a warm smile, as she pulled out her notepad and pen, and she looked at the three of them.

Isabel nodded, as she handed her menu to Ava, and she turned to Max. "What are you going to get?"

"I'll get an Alien Blast and a Blue Moon burger," Max said to Ava with a kind smile, as he handed her his menu, watching her tuck it under her arm.

"And you, Michael?"

"I'll get an order of Saturn rings, a Mercury Milkshake, and a beam me up burger," Michael said, as he patted his stomach after he handed her his menu, and he saw the way the three of them were staring at him. "What?"

"Are you even going to eat all of that?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow, as he shook his head in disbelief, and he laughed. "I don't even know where your food even goes."

"Of course I am," he said with a scoff and he turned to Ava. "Now, go put my order in."

**. . . . .**

"Ugh, that Michael Guerrin is so bossy!" Ava said with a grumble, as she turned to look at Maria, plopping down on a stool next to Liz. "How the hell did you tolerate him, Maria?"

"I found it charming," Maria admitted with a grin, as she filled the ketchup bottles that were empty with ketchup, and she looked at Ava. "What did he do?"

"He ordered me to stop stalling and to put his order in!" Ava grumbled, running her fingers through her hair, and she sighed. "He's lucky that I'm not that crazy bitch, Tess."

"I don't know why Tess won't leave Max alone. He's made it clear that he's not interested in her so many times. Is she crazy or something?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow, as the door of the CrashDown opened, and she groaned. "And there she is."

Liz sighed. "Calm down, you two because you guys are giving me a headache. I'll take her order."

Before Ava and Maria had a chance to say anything, Liz was walking to Tess where she was sitting next to Max. Her heart pounded against her chest, as she got closer and closer.

"Hey Tess, what can I get you today?"

Tess saw that it was Liz and she rolled her eyes. "Well, for one, you could get me a new waiter, and –"

"Tess!" Max hissed, as he shook his head, giving Liz apologetic eyes in her direction. "I'm so sorry, Liz. I don't know where Tess's manners went."

"It's all right. I am just glad that Ava's not a bitch like this one," Liz smirked at Tess, as she then walked away with a grin, and she walked through those double doors.

"What did she just call me? I want the manager right now…!"

"Well, Jeff Parker and his wife, Nancy, are away, so you're just going to have to deal with us," Maria said with a grin, as she approached the table with Ava by her side, and she glared at her. "And I think you should leave."

"What? I don't think that's –"

"Don't even get me mad, Tess! I may be your dupe but you're the evil one!" Ava warned, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she shook her head.

"Actually, when you get mad it's really sexy…"

Ava's mouth dropped when she felt his hot breath against her neck and she turned around. Right in front of her was Zan and he had a few scratches along his face. Even with those scratches, her eyes began to fill with tears, and her bottom lip trembled.

"Z-Zan?"

"I'm home, baby," Zan smiled at her, as he took hold of her hands, and he kissed them softly, taking a look into those beautiful, dark eyes. "And you've never looked more beautiful, Ava."


	3. Open your heart to me

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Open your heart to me.

"_Actually, when you get mad it's really sexy…"_

_Ava's mouth dropped when she felt his hot breath against her neck and she turned around. Right in front of her was Zan and he had a few scratches along his face. Even with those scratches, her eyes began to fill with tears, and her bottom lip trembled._

"_Z-Zan?"_

"_I'm home, baby," Zan smiled at her, as he took hold of her hands, and he kissed them softly, taking a look into those beautiful, dark eyes. "And you've never looked more beautiful, Ava."_

Ava just couldn't believe what she was seeing because she honestly thought that she was going crazy. She could remember that day when Rath had pushed Zan in front of the moving truck but she didn't know what to do or even say. He was suppose to be dead but he wasn't. What would McKenna say about her father being alive, though? She had told her that he died but this only complicated things.

"I'm dreaming," Ava mumbled, as she closed her eyes, and she rushed past Zan into the back, letting the tears fall down her pale cheeks.

"Wait… Ava!"

Zan then looked to the brunette, small girl, and he guessed that they were close. He watched her give him a smile before she walked to the back with the girl with the short blond hair follow her. Then, his eyes glanced to the four people at the table.

"Wow, you look just like him," Michael grinned sheepishly, motioning in between Max and Zan, and he stared over at him. "Are you sure you're not a skin?"

"A-A what… what the hell is a skin?" he asked, pulling up a chair to the booth, turning it around, and placing his legs on either side of it. "I've been in a coma for two years."

"Well, for being in a coma, you look pretty good," Tess smiled, as she looked over at him where a lot rang through her head. 'Shoot, if I can't have Max, why not, Zan? Besides, he looks older, anyways.'

Isabel and Max rolled their eyes.

"So, they really did a number on you if you were out that long," Max stated, as he looked at his double, and he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Zan nodded his head. "If I am correct, Rath pushed me right in front of a moving mack truck."

Max shuddered. "Well, I am glad that you're all right."

"We all are but Ava is going to be so ecstatic to see you. She's really been a mess even though she tries to be strong. Liz, the brunette, and Ava are really close. They're like best friends," Isabel stated with a smile in his direction, as she looked over at Michael, nudging him.

"Yeah, it's really nice," Michael mumbled.

"And how about McKenna? How is she doing?"

"Zan, she's really happy," Liz said with a smile when she approached them, as she looked down at him, and she had to admit that he was so Ava's type. "Ava's in the back if you want to see her."

Zan nodded and he stood up. "Yes and thank you very much, Liz."

Liz looked confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"You were there for her when I wasn't. I will eternally be grateful to you for a long time," Zan said with a smile at her, as he then walked through the double doors.

. . . . .

When Zan walked through the double doors, he saw Ava sitting on the bench with tearstains written across her face, and he sighed. God, it killed him to what was going on, and he moved close to her where he was now kneeling down in front of her, his eyes looking at her.

"Are you really here… like I am not imagining you to be here, am I?" Ava asked in a soft voice, her eyes looking down at him, and she inhaled a deep breath, her eyes looking over to his handsome face.

"No Ava. You are definitely not dreaming. If you are, then, I must be dreaming," he said with a smile, as he grabbed her hands, and he kissed her fingertips very gently, looking into her eyes. "You've gotten so beautiful over the last two years. That pregnancy did you justice."

Ava's cheeks turned bright pink, as she looked away, embarrassed to his words. "My body will never ever look the same when I wasn't pregnant."

"I'm glad. You're so sexy, so pretty, and you're mine. I love your hair too," Zan whispered, running his fingers over the hallow of her throat before they disappeared into her hair. "You're nothing like that blond witch out there."

Ava giggled, as she looked at him, and she was about to say something when she heard Tess's commotion. "Does she always have to do this? Come on… Tess is starting up her crap once again!"

. . . . .

Isabel watched Liz walk back to the counter and she smirked when she saw that dumb look on her brother's love stricken face. He was gone and it was all because of Elizabeth Parker. The girl didn't seem so bad even though she didn't really talk to her. Although, there was something about her, and she wasn't exactly sure what that was for that matter.

"Well, I guess Zan was the one alien that you said was coming, but Isabel, who would be our fifth?" Michael asked with interest, as he watched Max, who was still looking at Liz.

"What are you talking about, Michael?" Tess asked with interest.

"Nothing… shouldn't you be leaving since they kicked you out, Tess?"

Tess raised an eyebrow. "No… besides, I know Max doesn't want me to go."

"Actually –"

"Max, you don't know what you want," Tess said with a smile, grabbing his hand, and she looked over at him. "We belong together, and in time, you will see that we're perfect for one another."

"And you do?" Michael exclaimed with laughter, as he looked over at Tess with a grin, and he shook his head. "When are you going to get it through that blond, stupid skull of yours that Max isn't interested in you?"

"What?"

"Michael, stop it," Max hissed softly, as he shook his head, and he shrugged his shoulders. There was no point on stopping Michael because he would do whatever.

"No Max… she's been after you since we were kids, and honestly, I am so sick and tired of her crap! I mean, did you see her a second ago? She was trying to hit on Ava… talk about a hopeless disaster!" Michael laughed.

Tess raised her arm but she felt someone grab it. She turned and looked up at Maria.

"Don't. You. Even. Think. About. Hitting. Michael. I am the only one allowed to do that and what Michael said was the truth," Maria said with a glare, as she then saw Liz approach with Michael, Isabel, and Max's food.

"This is all your fault!" Tess said with a glare at her, as she stood up, grabbing her drink, and throwing it at Liz, making her drop the orders from her hands.

"Get out!" Ava snapped, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she glared at her from the double doors.

Ava sighed, as she watched Zan approach Liz to help her, especially since she knew how emotional Liz was when it came to Tess. She crossed her arms over her chest when she approached her, pointing to the door.

"I am not going to say it again. Unlike you, I'm not weak, jealous, or evil. You are so much like Rath and Lonnie. You don't belong here," Ava said, as she rubbed her hands together, and she was relieved that the diner was practically empty besides the eight of them.

Tess was about to say something when she saw fire in her eyes and she backed away. "I won't be gone for long, as Max will want-"

"He doesn't want you!" Isabel snapped, as she slipped out the booth to go help Zan with Liz, and she shook her head right as she went to the double doors.

When Tess walked out the door, Ava relaxed, and Michael, Max, and Maria stared over at the brunette with the streaks through her head. "I'm fine."

"Well… yeah, but what was that with your eyes?" Michael asked, intrigued, and he stared at Max. "Did you know that she could do that?"

"No man, I didn't… but enough about that. Are you all right, Ava?" Max asked with a kind smile.

"Are you serious? Tess threw her milkshake on Liz and you're worried about her? If you don't go to Liz, I'll kick your butt," Ava joked, as she gave him a push to the direction of the backdoor, but then, she grabbed his arm. "Max, before you go, I need to talk to you about something. It's really important."

Max nodded and he disappeared where he heard an angry Liz yelling.

"What the hell is the matter with her? I mean, really? She comes into my family's diner and throws a damn milkshake at me! What the hell is she on?" Liz shouted, looking in between Zan and Isabel before her eyes found Max where her cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment. "Oh, hello Max."

"I don't know, Liz. She's nothing like Ava," Zan said with a shrug, as he watched her plop down on the couch after he wrung the wet cloth off to wash her face.

"Thank the lord," Isabel mumbled, as she stood up, and she grabbed Zan's arm. "Come… let's leave these two in private."

"But I'm not done," Zan said with a shake of his head, being stubborn, and then he saw the look from Isabel's eyes. "All right, all right, Max, get her cleaned up."

Max just nodded, as he watched Isabel drag Zan out, and he moved to her when she moved again, sitting down on the couch. Max had never really been alone with Liz when it didn't have to school. Since they were graduates, he felt nervous and scared, which surprised him nevertheless.


	4. And your heart does little flips

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

And your heart does little flips.

Max looked at Liz, as he looked down at his feet, and he ran a hand nervously through his dark locks where he looked up to find her eyes on his. He had liked Liz for so long but he had never once said or done anything. Max just wasn't the type of guy to tell a girl he liked her. It was usually the other way around the more he thought about it but he knew he needed to break out of his shell. He was nineteen years old and very handsome. Max needed to get his act together if he wanted Liz Parker as his.

"Liz, are you okay?" Max asked concerned, as he took a seat next to her with a small smile on his face, and grabbed the wash cloth Zan had left, running it across her left cheek where some of the milkshake resided.

Liz frowned. "Oh yeah, I am just peachy. Your jealous girlfriend threw a milkshake at me."

Then, he saw that smile on her face, and he sighed. "I'm sorry about Tess but she's not my girlfriend. She's crazy and I don't date crazy girls."

Liz laughed, as she stood up, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it's not your fault that she went all psycho on me, but I am going to shower and change. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure, but Liz… I was kind of wondering something," Max began, as he ran a hand along the back of his neck, and he took a deep breath because he was so nervous. "I was hoping that maybe we could go out sometime?"

Liz was simply shocked when she heard his words and she simply nodded her head, her eyes looking over to him with a small smile on her face. "Uh, sure, that would be nice. You can call me and let me know the details. I just need to get washed."

Max nodded his head, as he watched her disappear up the stairs, and he then walked out through the double doors where he saw Zan, Ava, Michael, and Isabel sitting at the usual table where Maria was cleaning up the counter. He also saw that Michael was staring at Maria like he was some hawk preying upon his prey. He then took Zan's previous seat and he smiled.

"My, my, you look beyond happy. What happened back there?" Isabel asked with a raised eyebrow, as she took a sip of her soda, and she set her glass down.

"I asked Liz out."

"Finally!" Michael, Isabel, and Maria exclaimed.

"Wow, am I missing something here?" Zan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha, yeah, Max here has been crushing on Liz since we were kids, so about thirteen years. He only makes small talk, so he finally asked her out," Maria said, as she placed a large basket of Saturn rings in the middle of the table, and then placed two bottles of Tabasco Sauce beside it.

"Damn," Zan muttered, as he opened up the bottle, and he began to pour it on the side of the basket, along with putting some into his drink. "That's a long time."

"Anyways, have you guys been to your pod chamber since you guys were kids?" Ava asked, as she looked at Max, Isabel, and Michael, raising an eyebrow at them.

"No, why do you ask, Ava? I can't even remember where it's at," Max said with a shrug, as he looked at Isabel and Michael. "Do you guys know where it's at?"

When they shook their heads, Ava smiled. "I know where it's at. I was kind of hoping I could take you guys there tomorrow. There's something you need to know but I don't want Tess coming."

"Why do we have to wait until tomorrow?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Zan and I have plans," Ava said with a roll of her eyes, as she slid out of the booth, and she looked at them with a smile. "I'll be here around ten in the morning."

Isabel nodded for them, as she watched Zan and Ava leave hand in hand. "So, does that mean I have two brothers now or something?"

**. . . . .**

Zan smiled at Ava when he looked down at McKenna, who was fast asleep. God, he couldn't believe how beautiful his little girl was, but she was the spitting image of her mother with those blond ringlet curls. He was so lucky that Ava was willing taking him back in her life. She didn't have to but she still loved him so very much. Without her, he didn't know what he would even do to be honest if she didn't take him back.

"You've done a wonderful job with her," Zan said with a small smile, as he looked over at Ava after they stepped out of their daughter's room, and he turned on the baby monitor that he held in his hand.

"Well, without Liz, Ava, and Liz's parents, I wouldn't have done such an amazing job. She is definitely a handful but I love her," Ava said, as she flopped back against her bed, and she watched Zan lay down beside her. "I am so glad that she is going to get the chance to meet her Daddy, though."

Zan smiled when she said Daddy and he grasped her hand. "Me too. I am so happy, Ava. When I woke up from my coma, I just couldn't believe it. I was supposed to be dead."

"I can't believe it… but don't you worry, Lonnie and Rath are dead, and they won't bother us ever again," Ava said with a grin, as she laid her head against his chest, and she shook her head. "I wish that Tess would leave Max alone, though. I swear, if she goes after you, she's a dead woman."

"She's crazy. I cannot believe that she's your double," Zan said, as he shook his head, and then, he became serious. "So, let me see if I am right. Michael, Max, and Isabel have no idea that Liz is from Antar like them?"

Ava laughed softly. "Nope and she doesn't either. Her powers usually come out when she's asleep or not paying attention. I've got to tell her soon or something's going to happen. That's why I am taking them to the pods tomorrow. I do think that you should take her tomorrow afternoon, though. Because you look like Max, it might help her trigger something."

"Are you sure you want me to? I mean, wouldn't you want to do it? You two have been friends for a while and –"

"You're so adorable when you're concerned," Ava smiled when she looked up at him, as she stroked his cheek, and she kissed his cheek softly. "And yes, I want you to do it. After all, I want my best friend and my boyfriend to get along. Is that a crime?"

"No, I'll do it, babe. I'll do anything you want," Zan said softly, as he kissed her lips, and he pulled her against his body, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mama?"

Zan broke the kiss when he suddenly saw his little girl in the doorway, holding one of her dolls, and she was just breathtaking. This was his little girl and he hoped that she would accept him.

"Hey baby, c'mere."

McKenna crawled in her mother's lap, nuzzling her head against her chest, and she looked at the man laying next to her mother. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who… you?" McKenna asked, as she stared at the man next to her, and she looked at her mother before turning to look at him.

"Honey, this is your Daddy."

Zan smiled. "She's right, baby. I am your father."

"Really?" McKenna yawned, blinking her tired eyes when she looked over at him, just so confused. "Are you really my Daddy?"

Zan was amazed by her speech. Then again, she probably wasn't human – well, one hundred percent human. She was probably half and half or something.

"Yes but go to sleep. I'll explain everything in the morning."

"You promise that you'll be here in the morning?" McKenna asked with confusion in her eyes.

Zan smiled and nodded. "I promise. I'm not leaving you or your mother again."

**. . . . .**

"So, where is this place at, anyways?" Max asked, as Ava drove down the road to where the pod chambers were, and he looked out the window.

"It's called Vasquez Rocks. Have you guys ever heard of it? I just can't believe you guys can't remember where you guys were born," Ava said with a shake of her head, as she looked at them before she made it to the sight, and she smiled. "So, here it is… where the three of you and Tess were born. I got a surprise for you, though, and trust me… it's going to shock you all."

As Ava got out of the car, Max, Michael, and Isabel followed Ava. When Ava saw the handprint, she pressed her hand to it, and she watched the rock slightly open like a door. She let Max, Michael, and Isabel walk inside right before she did. When she walked inside, she immediately saw the five chambers.

"Wait… a minute. What's going on, Ava?" Max frowned, as he looked around, looking at each pod, including the fifth one that was beside his very own. "There's five… how is this even possible?"

"Max… why do you think I brought you guys here? You need to think about it."

Max touched his pod chamber and then, he touched the fifth one where a flash went on in his head.


	5. Flashes makes my heart beat

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

**Author's Note: I don't think that I've ever liked any one of my stories this much but I do. I think it's because it's not the usual stuff that happened on the show. Remember, there will be a few things that happened on the show that I will mention in this story. Anyways, here is chapter five, and remember, if you have any ideas, leave some feedback with them. Enjoy!**

Flashes makes my heart beat.

_As Ava got out of the car, Max, Michael, and Isabel followed Ava. When Ava saw the handprint, she pressed her hand to it, and she watched the rock slightly open like a door. She let Max, Michael, and Isabel walk inside right before she did. When she walked inside, she immediately saw the five chambers._

_"Wait… a minute. What's going on, Ava?" Max frowned, as he looked around, looking at each pod, including the fifth one that was beside his very own. "There's five… how is this even possible?"_

_"Max… why do you think I brought you guys here? You need to think about it."_

_Max touched his pod chamber and then, he touched the fifth one where a flash went on in his head._

When Max got the flash, he saw images of Isabel, Michael, Tess, and him leaving the pod chamber, but the little girl with the brown, wavy hair hadn't come out yet. Max gasped, as he looked at Ava, and he shook his head in disbelief. This had to be some joke, right? Surely, there wasn't a fifth alien. It was the most unreal thing.

"You saw her, right?" Ava asked with a smile, as she looked at Max, and she could see the worried look on his face.

"It's not real, Ava… it can't be!"

"What's going on?" Isabel asked, confusion written across her face, and she raked her fingers through her hair.

"I saw her… I saw a girl with brown hair but she hadn't come out of her pod yet. W-Why didn't I wait for her to come out?" Max frowned, as he simply shook his head, and then, he turned to look over at Ava. "Ava, do you know who she is?"

Ava sighed heavily. "I do. I've known for some time but I can't tell you because she doesn't even know that she's special like us."

"Wait… how does she not know?"

"Because… unlike you three, you had each other, and she woke up alone and scared. As she walked down the street, two lovely people found her where they adopted her," Ava began, as she walked right next to Max, and she smiled. "Max, she was your queen… it wasn't Tess. Tess was the one that destroyed every, single thing."

"Who is she?" Michael exclaimed, as he looked at Ava, and he ran a hand along the back of his neck. "I mean, do we know her?"

"You guys do know her quite well. What person do you all know that has dark hair?"

Isabel gasped, as she covered her mouth, and she shook her head. "Liz? Are you saying that it's Liz, Ava?"

"You got that right. I don't know why she doesn't remember anything but Zan's going to try something with her to trigger something when he brings her here but we can't be here. She needs to do this alone."

"Why can't I bring her here?" Max asked with a shake of his head. "I mean, Zan and I look alike, anyways. Would it really matter?"

"No but I think that Liz would feel more comfortable with my Zan, Max," Ava said with honesty, as she then looked to Michael, shaking her head. "And Michael, don't do anything stupid. Don't tell Liz and don't bug her. She really doesn't need to pushed into a life. She doesn't know she's adopted and I don't want her life to fall apart because of your selfish needs."

"But –"

"No Michael, Ava's right," Max said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and he took a deep breath. "I think of you as my brother, so please don't do anything stupid."

Michael grumbled. "Fine… I won't do anything stupid."

"We're serious, Michael," Isabel spoke up, as she crossed her arms across her chest, and she sighed. "We don't want anything bad happening because of your selfish needs."

Michael nodded. "All right, all right. Ava, if Liz is like us, why doesn't she have a dupe out there like we do? I mean, are you sure that it's Liz?"

"Well, Liz is quite special, and well, she was a match for you, Max… no one else."

Max nodded. "And what about her powers that you mentioned before? You say that they start when she's asleep or when she isn't paying attention. What exactly are they?"

Ava smiled. "I'm not exactly sure but it's sort of like mine. Do you guys remember when Tess make that fire appear when she blew up that building with the skins?"

Max, Isabel, and Michael simply nodded.

"Well, Liz is able to start fire at will, blast things, and of course Molecular manipulation," Ava stated softly, as she looked at the three of them, and she smiled. "In time, she'll remember you guys, especially you, Max, along with me. I was her best friend."

"What did Liz and I mean to each other?"

Ava just smiled at him. "You two were king and queen, Max. Liz was your wife."

"Wait, I'm confused. I thought Ava was my wife…"

"She was your wife, as well… after Liz was killed. You see, Ava, on Antar, was so greedy, and she wanted you so badly. She pretended to be Liz's servant just to get close to you. She caught you in bed with Tess after you and Liz had a fight," Ava explained with a deep breath, as she ran a hand through her medium-length hair. "And then, she had Liz killed by Kivar

"Geez," Max said with a groan, shaking his head, and he ran a hand through his hair when he looked to Liz's pod where a slight smile filled across her face. "I really can't believe this. Now, it all makes sense why Tess doesn't like Liz. She's jealous."

Ava nodded her head, as she took a deep breath. "In time, Liz will come forth. That is definitely something that I can promise you guys."

**. . . . .**

Liz sighed, as she gripped the counters, feeling dizzy, and she sat down at the counter on one of the stools, shaking her head. Lately, every, single day she had been feeling sick, but she didn't know what it was. There wasn't a flu going on, so she didn't know what it could possibly be. So much had happened in the last few months and she was still quite livid about the night before.

How could she not be? That bitch, Tess, threw a milkshake on her, and all Liz wanted to do was to drag her by her hair where she would throw her out. The thing was Liz Parker would never stoop down to that blonde's level, no matter what. God, it sickened her.

"Lizzie, you okay?" Ava asked concerned, walking through the double doors from the back, and she sat down next to her with a small smile. "You look like shit."

Liz laughed, as she looked at her, glaring at her playfully. "Well, gee, thanks Ava. I am just still peeved about what happened last night. Where were you this morning?"

"Oh, yeah, I had a few errands to run this morning," Ava said, placing a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled over at her. "Hey, you aren't doing anything now, are you?"

"Nope, why do you ask?"

"Well, I have to work in about ten minutes, but I was wondering something. Since I want my boyfriend and my best friend to get along, do you think you can go somewhere with him for a little bit?" Ava asked with hope shining inside of her eyes with a smile.

"You're acting so strange but I guess I could," Liz said with a huff, as she then saw Max, Isabel, and Michael take a seat at their regular booth, and she smiled. "Well, let me at least take their order. Then, I'll get ready."

Ava laughed, as she nodded, and she watched Liz walk over to them, hoping that Michael wouldn't do anything stupid. She was just going to have to trust his judgment. Ava then walked over to Maria. After all, she needed to know what was going on with Liz.

"Hey, good afternoon, you guys. What can I get you?" Liz asked after she pulled out her notepad and pen, as she looked at the three of them, and she noticed they were looking at her weird. "What is it? Do I have something on my face or something?"

Isabel laughed, as she shook her head, and she placed her hands out in front of her. "No, sorry, we've just had a long, tiring day. I'll take a regular size basket of Saturn rings."

"Give me two and an Alien Blast," Michael said with a nod.

As Liz looked over at Max, a flash rushed through her head, and she gripped the edge of the table where her fingers were showing off those green sparks of green electricity. What Liz saw literally blew her mind.

_Max and Liz were somewhere but it was definitely nowhere she had ever been before. Everything was red but where they were, the water was a crystal blue, and it felt like absolute silk against her skin, as she went deeper just to get to him. Words were leaving their lips but she couldn't understand what they were saying. It was like a different language of some sort. Then, his lips came crashing from hers._

Right as she came back to normal, Zan tapped her on her shoulder where Max, Isabel, and Michael's faces were in shock. He then saw the look on Liz's face and he smiled down at her.

"Hey Liz, are you done here?" Zan asked, sliding his hand to hers, rubbing the tips, and he smiled down at her.

"Uh, yeah, sure, just give me a second. Max, what do you want?" Liz asked, not seeing the looks of shock on their faces. "Do you want the Blue Moon Burger and Alien Blast?"

All he could do was nod his head. When he watched her look away, he looked at both Isabel and Max with wide eyes, not even sure what to say.

"You guys saw it, right?"

Michael and Isabel nodded their heads.

"Do you think she had a flash? She looked just like you did when you got a flash when you touched Liz's pod."

"I don't know, Michael. I don't know."

"I've never ever seen anything like that," Max stated with a shrug of his shoulders, as he watched Liz walk through the double doors, and he sighed. "As eager as you guys are for her to find out about her roots, I am more eager. She's the true fourth one of our family."

"Who would have thought that it would be Liz Parker," Michael chuckled softly, as he ran a hand through his growing hair, and he looked to Max. "I guess Zan's going to take Liz to Vasquez Rocks."

**. . . . .**

Liz looked around where Zan parked and she frowned. She had been having dreams of this place, but the fact that she was seeing it up close and person, she wasn't even sure what to do or say. Liz was going to show Zan the sights for a few hours until he told her after they got a bite to eat that he wanted to show her this place that he had been wanting to go to. Little did she knew that this place was going to change her life for the rest of her life. It was like she finally felt like she belonged but she didn't understand what that feeling was.

"Have I been here before?" Liz asked herself, as she looked at Zan when he turned off his car, and he helped her out of the car where she looked at him. "How do you know about this place?"

"Ava told me to bring you here," Zan smiled, as he grabbed her hand, and he led her up the pathway.

"Hm, I wonder why," Liz said, as she watched Zan place his hand against the handprint, watching the sliding rock door open where they walked inside.

**. . . . .**

Ava looked at Maria with a small smile after she told her what was going on with Liz and she honestly wasn't sure how she was going to react to the news. She remembered when she heard from Liz when she told her about Max being an alien where Maria ran out screaming. God, she hoped she didn't do anything wrong for that matter.

"So… Zan's showing her where she 'hatched' from?" Maria asked calmly, as she crossed one leg over the other, and she cast a look in Michael's direction where her heart did little flips.

"Yeah, we're hoping that something will happen with her, but we don't know if it will, Maria. We can only hope for the best," Ava explained, taking a sip of her drink, and she sighed. "I've been wanting her to find out on her own but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen."


	6. Don't break my heart

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, here is chapter six. This might be the last chapter for a few days since I might be moving back with my mom since my dad's going through a rough spot right now with his own house. I will try to get an update out every night, or every few nights. I might write another Roswell story, though. Who knows. Anyways, enjoy chapter six! Remember, if you read, please leave feedback!

Don't break my heart.

"_Have I been here before?" Liz asked herself, as she looked at Zan when he turned off his car, and he helped her out of the car where she looked at him. "How do you know about this place?"_

"_Ava told me to bring you here," Zan smiled, as he grabbed her hand, and he led her up the pathway._

"_Hm, I wonder why," Liz said, as she watched Zan place his hand against the handprint, watching the sliding rock door open where they walked inside._

Liz looked around her surroundings and she shook her head. There were three pods on the top, and then, there were two on the bottom. This was so surreal. It was just like her dream and she raked her fingers through her hair, inhaling a deep breath, not even sure what to say right now. This was supposed to be a place that just wasn't supposed to even be real but it was. She had dreams of four kids leaving her in her pod when she was just about to get out.

Just as she got out, Jeff and Nancy Parker found her after she was naked in nothing but skin and bones. She couldn't really remember much but she did remember that she didn't speak for weeks until Maria introduced herself to her when her mother made her wear that horrible dress with the cupcakes on them. What had her mother been thinking?

"Zan, what's going on?"

"Liz, touch that pod," Zan said, pointing to the one in the middle, not knowing that it belonged to Max, or the fact that hers was to the right of Max's.

"Why?"

Zan frowned. "Can you just trust me, Liz? You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts," Zan said with a shake of his head. "Can you just touch it? I am just a messenger. This is all of Ava's doings. You should know that by now."

"Fine," Liz said softly, as she then looked over at Zan for a moment, and then, she moved over to the pod Zan told her to touch where she touched it lightly. "What do you want me to even d-"

_Laughter left her lips, as Zan threw her over his shoulder, and she tried to wiggle free from his grasp, while he ran down the sandy, red beach of Antar. Evangeline laughed to the way it felt to be with her husband on their first night as man and wife. She never ever thought that life could ever be this good or even so perfect._

"_Zan!"_

_Zan stopped running when he heard her and he smiled when he set her down on her feet, his eyes looking into her eyes. "So perfect."_

_Evangeline's cheeks flushed, as she looked into his eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No one's perfect, Zan. I don't know how many times I have to keep on telling you that."_

"_You can keep telling me but it won't matter to me," Zan said with a laugh, as he placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips, and he pulled her close._

Liz pulled her hand as quickly and as fast away from the pod and she simply shook her head, not liking what she just experienced. She was even more confused to what the hell was even going on.

"Liz, don't be afraid," Zan sighed, as he looked into her eyes, and he grasped her hand gently when he walked up to her. "Do you realize what's going on?"

"I don't know. I got a vision. Is this where Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael were born?" Liz inquired, as she looked over at Zan, and she took a deep breath.

"And you, Liz. I'm sorry but it's right."

"Me? Zan, what the hell are you on?"

**. . . . .**

"How do you think it's going?" Michael asked, trying to not sound so eager, but it wasn't working.

In Michael's mind, along with everyone else, Liz was the true key. She was the last person of the royal four. It wasn't Tess to begin with. Tess was the main reason that Liz and Max weren't even together because she was so pushy.

"We all know how stubborn Liz can be. Hey, what was her name on Antar, Ava?"

Everyone turned to Ava and she smiled softly. "Evangeline, but Max, you called her your angel."

"Lord, you had it bad," Michael teased in a playful manner, as he shook his head, and he took a deep breath. "I just can't even imagine what it's going to be like."

"I know. I just can't believe that Nancy and Jeff didn't tell her yet. Did she ever tell you how they found her?"

Ava nodded her head. "Yes. Apparently, even at six years old, Tess was a manipulative bitch because she made sure that you guys didn't see her pod…"

"Are you saying that because of Tess that Liz's life is in shambles?" Max snapped, as he turned to look at Ava, and he shook his head when she nodded her head. "What the hell? No… she went too far this time. The milkshake was one thing but-"

"Max, you need to calm down," Ava said seriously, as she grabbed his hand, she offered him a smile.

"She's right," Maria said, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, and she smiled over at him. "You wouldn't want Liz to see you all moody and upset, would you?"

Max simply shook his head.

**. . . . .**

Zan shook his head. He really thought that with her have been one of the smartest girls at Roswell High that she would not have reacted this way. He had to make her see that things were going to be all right.

"Liz, I'm not on it. I mean, think about it. You mentioned that you'd seen this place before. You just got a vision when you touched Max's pod, didn't you?" Zan asked. When she nodded her head, he continued. "The pod to your right is yours, Liz."

Liz's eyes looked to the pod and she frowned. "Why did they leave me?"

"Did you realize that Tess was with them? She was the first one out of her hatch."

Liz shook her head in total disgust, shaking her head. "So… I'm from Antar, then. Um, geez… so that means I'm not from Earth, and Nancy and Jeff Parker aren't my parents?"

"Liz, they are your parents in every way possible that you want them to be. They found you alone, didn't they?" Zan asked, as he watched her nod her head, and he flashed her a smile. "They raised you since you were little. They put clothes on your back. They fed you, gave you what you need like love. In my opinion, that's what a parent does. I don't know what you're going through. I know you're scared, and if you don't feel like talking to anyone – not even Ava, I'm here."

Liz forced a smile and she nodded. "I'm sorry, Zan. It's just this is definitely a lot to take in. They're not going to expect them me to join them right away, are they?"

"No, they know better. Michael should actually understand you better than anyone. From what I understand, he was abused at home, and he didn't have anyone," Zan said, as he led her out the pod chamber, and he sighed. "I know you weren't physically hurt but you're emotional."

"The main thing is I'm really upset that my parents didn't even bother to tell me. I mean, I'm out of high school, Zan. What are they even waiting for?" Liz frowned, as she got into Zan's car with his help, and she sighed. "I just don't understand."

"Liz, when you see your parents, you need to calm down. Your powers are slowly coming into effect," Zan said, noticing the green electricity, and he chuckled, motioning.

Liz gasped, her eyes widening. "Oh geez… what kind of powers did I have, anyways?"

"Well, you had quite a few. If you guy really upset, you could blast someone against the wall, and if you controlled it well, you could hold them in place. You could start fires and you had the normal molecular manipulation like the rest of us. You're a lot like Michael."

"Why am I like him?"

"Liz, on Antar, Michael was your twin brother. That's why both your powers revel around your attitudes," Zan said, as he drove down the road, and he gripped her hand. "Michael doesn't know it yet. I'm not sure how to tell him but I'll figure something out."

"Oh my God, that nutcase and me are related?" Liz laughed, not being able to help it, and for the first time ever, she felt at ease.

Zan laughed, as he nodded his head, and he gripped her free hand gently. "He's honestly not that bad… at least, that's what Ava told me."

"Ava sees the good in everyone. She needs help," Liz said with a tiny laugh.

"I guess that's why I love her so much."

**. . . . .**

Zan walked into the café with Liz, laughing, and he shook his head in disbelief. He could remember why Zan on Antar had fallen for her. It was insatiable but this was Max's girl. Besides, Zan was completely faithful to Ava, and nothing would destroy her.

"Are you serious?" Zan asked with a charming smile on his face, as he shook his head, and he ran a hand through his hair that was wet with the rain.

"Yeah… I told you. I was having a bad week."

"Promise me never to mess with you on a bad day," Zan laughed, as he then tilted her chin up. "Just get a shower and then, I'll send Ava up there to help you confront your parents?"

Liz nodded her head slowly, as she waved to everyone, trying to act normal before she walked through the double doors to get herself warm.

Zan felt five pair of eyes on him and he laughed. He was about to say something when he heard yelling between Liz and Jeff Parker.

"Ava… go, go, go!" Zan said, giving her a push to the double doors, and he shook his head.

"What's going on?"

"Well… Liz has never been mad before but she's quite livid about her parents not telling her. Anger kind of triggers her powers and –"

"Wait, that's like me," Michael said, as he raised an eyebrow, and he looked over to Zan. "What are you not telling me?"

"Michael… Liz is your sister – your twin sister to be precise."


	7. Your heart is vulnerable

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Author's Note: Hey, you guys, so I had an idea. What do you guys think of me bringing Rath in? He wouldn't be evil, of course. I might be able to have an idea. Let me know. Anyways, here is chapter seven, and if there is anything any of you want to see, let me know. Oh, I might be starting a CC Max and Liz story soon but I am not sure at the moment. Here is chapter seven and leave some feedback.

Your heart is vulnerable.

_Zan felt five pair of eyes on him and he laughed. He was about to say something when he heard yelling between Liz and Jeff Parker._

"_Ava… go, go, go!" Zan said, giving her a push to the double doors, and he shook his head._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Well… Liz has never been mad before but she's quite livid about her parents not telling her. Anger kind of triggers her powers and –"_

"_Wait, that's like me," Michael said, as he raised an eyebrow, and he looked over to Zan. "What are you not telling me?"_

"_Michael… Liz is your sister – your twin sister to be precise."_

Michael's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Zan's words. He was in complete shock because he never even thought about having an actual sibling. Max and Isabel were his family. Liz Parker, for the longest time, had been annoying and a pest, but he tolerated her because she was Maria's friend.

"Uh… what did you just say?"

"I can't even fathom what you're going through, Michael, but it's the truth. On Antar, you two were close. Actually, in Max's and my former life, you were the one to introduce Liz to us," Zan explained, as he raked a hand through his hair, and he inhaled a deep breath. "Liz Parker's your sister. Michael, honestly, if you're up to it, you're probably going to be the one to get through to her."

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be Ava, Max, Isabel, or you?" Michael sighed, as he ran his hands across his face, and he shook his head. "I mean, I find Liz to be annoying as hell, and you expect me to play the brother role because-"

"I picked you because you two are a lot alike when it comes to your powers. You know exactly what to do to get yourself to somewhat… be normal," Zan explained, as he looked over at him, and he placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze.

Michael looked at Maria, who gave him a half-hearted smile, and he simply nodded his head. "Fine, I guess. It's not like I have any choice in the matter."

"Michael, think about it. Maria, Max, and Isabel helped you when you were going that shit with Hank. Liz just found out that her parents never told her that she was adopted or how they found her. Also, she just found out that she's like us. Put yourself in her shoes. Can you imagine what she's going through?" Ava reminded Michael once again, as she shook her head, and she stared at him. "I just need you to help her through this."

Michael looked at Ava when he heard her words. Of course, she was right, and he needed to stop being annoyed. Liz was definitely going through some shit, and if no one else could help her out, he would certainly try. After all, he was her brother. Being nice to Liz Parker was definitely going to be a challenge.

"Fine, I'll be nice and brotherly to Liz," Michael said with a shake of his head, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he popped a Saturn ring in his mouth.

**. . . . .**

"I hate you!" Liz seethed, as Ava came behind her, and she glared at both her parents where her mother was crying, tears strolling down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me? I had a right to know!"

"Lizzie, come on," Ava said with a sigh, holding Liz's hands behind her back, trying to pull her out, and she bit down on her lower lip.

"No…! I want to know! Why? Why didn't they tell me? It's not fair!"

Jeff Parker saw how outraged his daughter looked and he sighed. He honestly didn't think she would want to know that they found her naked at Vasquez Rocks. He held his wife behind her because Liz was acting like a completely different person.

"Honey, come on," Nancy sighed heavily, as she looked at her little girl, and she ran a hand through her hair. "We were just trying to protect me. We found you naked at Vasquez Rocks."

"You could have lied to me how you found me! I don't care!" Liz sobbed, as tears strolled down her cheeks, and she shook her head. "For thirteen years, I thought that you were my parents! Why would you do this to me? You claimed to love me and-"

"Lizzie," Jeff began, as he saw how broken down his daughter look, and he raked a hand through his hair. "I can't even begin to fathom what we did to you but we thought if you knew you'd want to leave us and never come back."

Ava could feel those green sparks hit the fingertips of Liz's hand and she sighed. "I hate to break this up but I am going to try to calm Lizzie down, Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Why don't the two of you leave Liz and me alone for a bit? If anything, I'll come and get you."

As they nodded their heads, Ava watched her parents leave the room, and she rushed to Liz's door, shutting it shut, shaking her head.

"I know that Zan told you to cool it, so what's your deal?" Ava asked with a shake of her head, as she shook her head, and she frowned.

"He was asking me where I had been. I mean, I am an adult, out of high school, and he's treating me like I'm some six year old kid," Liz said, as she plopped down on the bed, her clothes sticking to her skin, and she took a deep breath. "I don't think that I can live here anymore."

"Oh Liz, are you sure about that?" Ava asked with concern reigning in her voice, as she took a seat on the bed next to her, and she sighed. "You can stay with me, you know? I am sure that McKenna and Zan won't mind having their god mama stay there."

"No, that's okay," Liz said with a shake of her head, as she looked down at her fingers, the green sparks lessening more and more, and she looked out the window. "It's just my life's not the same anymore, Ava. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well, first thing you're going to do is take a shower and get in some dry clothes, and then you're going to go to sleep. It's late and that's the best thing for you."

Liz nodded her head, as she hugged Ava, and she walked her to the door. "Thanks Ava… for everything and tell everyone I said good night."

"I certainly will. If anything, call me," Ava said with a nod, as she stepped outside her room, and then, she shut the door behind her.

Ava certainly felt horrible for Liz. Liz's life was changing and she didn't have any way of stopping her. She just hoped that Michael would follow through and be there for Liz. In Ava's mind, she just didn't think that Liz should be alone no matter what.

**. . . . .**

Ava walked through the double doors of the CrashDown and she frowned. Liz was a mess and everyone needed to be patient. She sighed, as she plopped down Zan's lap, and she ran a hand through her hair. She could tell that everyone wanted answers.

"How is she, babe?"

Ava shook her head. "It was bad. I got there just in time when her fingers were about to burst." She then turned to look at Michael. "Michael, you've got to be there for her."

Michael's heart tore when he heard how bad Liz was doing and it was the strangest feeling. "I'll be there," he said quietly, as he looked around the around the room. "What is she doing?"

"Well, she's going to take a shower and then off to bed. She needs it."

Max looked through the double doors. He felt like a failure because he couldn't even do anything for her. He had to be patient, though.

"Oh, and Max, you need to do something."

"I'll do anything if it concerns Liz."

"Well, Michael's going to be the one to help Liz with her powers, along with possibly getting a relationship that siblings should have." Ava paused, as she took a deep, yet slow breath. "You're going to be there for Liz emotionally. I think that the more you two spend together, you two will begin to remember your life because it's quite obvious that the two of you just don't remember anything from your life together on Antar."

"I can do that."

"And in time, Liz will come forth, and it's going to be an amazing feeling to have our old Liz back when she gets everything that she needs."

**. . . . .**

_Rath smirked at his sister, pulling her with him to the castle, and he could see the nervous look on her face. Of course she would be nervous! Evangeline was always nervous meeting new people but this was King Zan, ruler of Antar, so there was a point for her to be nervous like she was._

"_Are you even sure that this is a good idea? I'm just some regular girl and you're his second in command and his best friend. Why would-"_

"_Evangeline, what's with all these questions?" Rath asked with a smirk once again, as he looked at his little sister, and he flashed her a grin. "I think you two will hit it off."_

"_You just want to meet his sister, Vilandra."_

_Rath just laughed, as he led her inside the castle, and he smiled when he saw her face when it went in complete. It was her first time being inside this big castle but they were interrupted when he saw his best friend and his sister, Vilandro._

"_King Zan, it's-"_

"_Rath, I've told you to call me Zan, and who is this lovely lady beside you?" Zan smiled, as he looked at the smaller woman beside him, and he stepped forward._

"_This is my sister, Evangeline. I've been meaning to introduce you two, especially since it'll get her out of my hair," Rath smiled, as he looked past Zan to Vilandra, giving her a little wink._

_Evangeline blushed, as she looked over at the king, and she felt her cheeks get redder. Oh, dear God… he was even more gorgeous up close and person._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, King-"_

"_Dear God, just call me Zan," Zan said with a smile, as he took her hand in his, and he kissed her palm gently._


	8. And just let your heart breathe

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

**Author's Note: Oh man, what a week! So, I am moving back to mother's since my dad can't afford this house, and I don't like my dad's girlfriend's family, haha. I am going to try my very best to get at least a post in once a week for at least one or two of my story. I hope that everyone will like what I have come with. Enjoy!**

And just let your heart breathe.

A sigh left her lips, as she sat up in her bed, and she stretched, running a hand through her hair. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. What happened? Who was she kidding? She knew exactly what happened and it made her sick. She was definitely going to be paying Tess Harding a visit when she somehow controlled her anger. How the hell was she going to even control herself? Her life was a mess and she honestly didn't know what to do with herself.

Liz's life had drastically changed and she knew that she couldn't be all alone even if that idea itself did surely sound pretty tempting.

"Knock, knock, Liz, can I come in?"

_Michael._

"Uh yeah, just give me a second."

_What was Michael doing here? Did he know about them being related? She was pretty damn sure that Ava told everyone that she was just like Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess, Ava, and Zan. That only made her worried._

Liz slipped out of bed and she looked at herself in the boxers and the tank top, frowning. She stripped her boxers off, wearing a pair of panties, and then pulled on a pair of loose, gray sweatpants. Then, she moved to the door, and she pulled it open, revealing Michael with a small bag in one hand and a carton tray in his other hand.

"Hey Liz," Michael said nervously, as he motioned to the bag, and he smiled just the slightest. "I was on my way here when I thought you could use some fresh donuts and coffee. Can I come in?"

Liz took a step back, watching Michael step inside, and she shut it where she watched him place the carton container with two coffees on the nightstand. She then watched him place the bag of donuts beside their coffee and she ran a hand through her hair, her eyes looking over to him. She just couldn't stop herself and that scared her.

"So, how are you this morning? I kind of heard what happened," Michael said, as he looked over to Liz, offering her a genuine smile. When she didn't speak, he continued on. "Look, I'm probably the last person you'd even want as a brother, but-"

Liz frowned, as she shook her head, and she took a seat next to him. "Actually, no, you'd be the number one person I want. Michael, I… I don't know what I'm doing or anything. I'm a mess."

"Well, the good thing is I've been where you are," Michael said with a smile, reaching into the bag, pulling out a glazed donut, handing it to her. "But you, Liz Parker, need all the strength and energy. Now, do you remember anything?"

"Well, I've been getting these glimpses and these flashes. It's strange, though. I usually have to around Max or Ava to get one," Liz began, as she took a bite of the donut, and she licked her lips. "I got one at the pod chamber and then one when I was about to go to sleep."

"Really?"

Liz nodded her head, as she began to tell Michael about her visions from the pod chamber and to her bedroom that she was sure he wanted to hear all about.

**. . . . .**

Zan chuckled, as he watched McKenna run on her two, little legs after Mommy, and he shook his head. If life could be this good, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from wanting another child. He just wanted to get to know his little girl more before he even talked to Ava about them bringing in another life to do just that.

"Mama, c'mere!" McKenna giggled, as she ran to her Daddy, crawling into his lap, and she smiled at him, her big, blue eyes staring into his eyes.

Ava smiled, as she looked down at her daughter, and then to the love of her life. Now that Zan was back in her life, things were better than ever. She just hoped that everyone would be able to help Liz now that Liz knew what she was. Liz was her best friend and she would do just about anything to help her out too.

**. . . . .**

"Wow… I just cannot believe that they're related," Maria said in complete shock, as she plopped down in the booth next to Max, and she frowned. "I feel hopeless being in this group more than ever. It's not like she even needs me."

"Oh Maria, I am sure Liz doesn't feel that way."

Maria looked at Max and she simply shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore and she just wanted her friend to be all right.

"I wouldn't know. She doesn't really talk to me anymore and I am the only one that isn't different. I don't even feel like I belong here," Maria said with a sigh. "Michael and I broke up and now Liz…"

"Maria, everything will work out eventually," Max said, as he reached across the table, grabbing her hand, and he flashed her a warm smile to give her some hope. "And when things calm down, she'll be back to her old self. Who knows… Michael just might want you back, as well."

Maria sighed. "You are so hopeful, Max. How can you be so positive?"

Max shrugged, forcing a smile out. "I don't know. Just like you, I am worried about Liz, and maybe… just maybe there could be something with us."

Maria giggled. "You two are going to wind up… well, as long as Tess isn't in the picture."

Max nodded his head slowly. He really needed to talk to Michael, Isabel, Ava, and Zan about what to do with Tess, especially since she had been the one to kill Liz on Antar. Max wouldn't let anything happen to Liz no matter what and Max was pretty sure that Michael would do just about the same.

**. . . . .**

How was this even possible? Why did Liz remember these things when Max, Isabel, and himself didn't? Ava and Zan remembered these things, as well, and he just didn't get it. Michael loved the stories that Liz had told him about their lives on Antar. He was still getting used to the fact that Liz Parker was really his sister but it made sense, though. He had always been careful and cautious about Liz. At the time he didn't understand but now, he was so sure that it was because he was her brother.

Then, he thought about Maria, and he frowned. Everyone but her was from Antar, and he could only imagine what was going on in her head. He just hoped that Max was there for her. Sure, he had broken up with her, but he still cared about De Luca. How could he not?

"You remember a whole lot more than Max, Isabel, or me do, Liz. Maybe you're the key link of giving us what we want to know," Michael said with a nod, as he looked over at her face.

"I still find all of this weird… and you being nice, it's weird," Liz said with a complete nod of her head, as she took a deep breath, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

Michael nodded his head, finishing up the sprinkled donut, and he looked over at her. "It's weird but it's like I can't help it, Liz. Whenever you're ready, I can help you manage your powers."

"Maybe we can do it tomorrow or something? I kind of want to take my time and –"

"Liz," Michael sighed, interrupting her, and he grabbed her arm. "After what happened with your parents and you where Ava had to stop you, time isn't the best thing for you. We can practice tonight. Don't argue with me on this."

Nodding her head, she grabbed her coffee, taking a sip, and she ran a hand through her head. "Okay. Should I meet you anywhere special?"

"Yeah, we can go to Vasquez Rocks. No one should be there then," he said with a smile in his direction, as he slid off of her bed, and he looked at her. "I am going to go see Maria. I can't even imagine what's going through her head."

Before Liz had a chance, she watched Michael leave, and then, she saw Max standing in the doorway. Just like usual, she was speechless, but it was so much worse.


	9. Where your heart lies

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Author's Note: So, we all love Maria and Michael… well, I know I do. I hope you all like this chapter. I will try to get another update this week. I got to re-download Adobe Photoshop CS3, so we will see. I will let you guys know when I am working on the next chapter. Anyways, here is chapter nine!

Where your heart lies, that's where the gold is.

Michael didn't even know what was going on but he felt the need to go to Maria. He truly did love her but he didn't even know what was going on with her, especially since Liz was a family, and now Maria was singled out. He would always want her part of their lovely group no matter. If they had to kick anyone out, it would be Tess. God, he was not going to even start on her for that matter.

He knew that he broke her heart so many times by breaking up with her but she done the same. Michael really cared about Maria and he really needed someone to talk to. Sure, Max would be there for him, but Max had to deal with the fact that Liz was one of them. Not watching where he was going, as he walked through the double doors, he groaned when his chest hit Maria's, and he flashed her a sheepish grin.

"Hey Maria," Michael said with a small smile, as he looked over at her, and he raked his fingers through his dark hair, just so happy that he was by her. "How are you?"

Maria gave him a look like he was crazy. "Are you seriously even asking me that, Michael? How am I doing? Like really, Michael? What the hell is the matter with you? I just found out that my friend is from Antar! I'm the only one that's human…! What use am I to you guys? I might as well leave and-"

"Maria, Maria, calm down," Michael said, as he placed his hands down on her shoulders, giving her a little shake.

"Calm down?" Maria asked with tears stinging inside of her eyes, as she shook her head, and she took a deep breath. "I'm useless, Michael No one needs me."

"That's not true," Michael said softly, pushing her long, dark blond hair from her cheek, and he cupped her cheek ever so gently.

"Yes, it is. Who the hell would even need me, Michael? I mean… really, who would? I am human and the rest of you aren't," Maria said with a shake of her head, as she looked into his eye, and she ran her hands into her hair, just so frustrated.

Michael looked at her with his dark eyes, sliding his fingers from her cheek to her bottom lip, and he looked adoringly into her eyes. "I do, Maria. I really need you. I know you might not believe me but it's the truth. I… I've never even imagine that Parker would be my sister."

Maria looked at him and she sighed. "But Michael, you –"

"Maria, please. I am so helpless right now. I don't know anything about her but she knows practically everything about what went down on Antar," Michael said with a deep breath leaving his lips. "It's just like Zan and Ava because they remember too. I just need someone right now."

Maria could see the tears inside of Michael's eyes like he was about to break down and she nodded. "All right, Michael, I will do my best…"

Michael forced a small smile and he nodded his head. "I know you will. Thank you so much. You have always been there for me, Maria, and for that, I am so grateful to have you as my friend…"

When he called her his friend, she couldn't help but wonder if that was all she was to Michael, but she decided to not be selfish because the whole gang, especially Michael and Liz were going through so much. After all, they were brother and sister.

"Well, no matter what, I am here. I'm not going anywhere, Michael," Maria said with a small smile on her face, as she let her hands drop from her hair down to her sides.

**. . . . .**

"How do you think it's going, love?"

Ava shrugged her shoulders, standing behind the counter of the Crash Down Café, placing Zan's food in front of him where he glanced around the café before turning her attention back to him. "I honestly do not know how it's going, Zan, but I know that it'll be fine. With Max there, maybe – just maybe things will really be all right."

As he took a bite of his food, he saw Maria and Michael come through the double doors, and he smirked. "Well, Maria looks better."

"Michael needs her and I think she will be the only one to make him smile right now," Ava said with a nod of her shoulders, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she looked over at him.

"As much as I would love to talk to my girl, you better be getting back to work," Zan said with a grin, as he watched Jeff Parker come through the double doors.

Ava leaned over, kissing his cheek, and then she walked away to greet a few of the customers where Jeff Parker approached him.

"Are you, Zan?"

Zan simply nodded his head. "Yes, you must be Jeff Parker, Liz's father and the man who took care of Ava?"

"Yes, I am. I don't mean to pry but where have you been the last few years?"

Zan sighed, placing his fork down, and he looked to the older man. "I was in an accident. I wasn't even suppose to make it but here I am. Ava thought I had died…"

"Well, it's good to have you back. I have never seen Ava so happy," Jeff said with a nod before he walked away when a customer walked in.

**. . . . .**

Liz watched him, as he walked into her bedroom where he then shut the door behind him, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. This was something that she definitely wasn't used to. That was definitely for sure and he looked even more attractive to her if that was possible. Was it even possible? She then watched Max grab the chair from her desk, pulling it directly in front of Liz where he then sat down in it.

"Liz –"

"Max, please don't say you know how you're feeling," Liz said with a shake of her head, as she looked away from him to her window that led to the outside world, and she raked her fingers through her hair. "You don't know what it's like. The closest person that does is Michael…"

Max frowned. She was right, though. Liz had lost her whole life, growing up with them, especially Michael. If she had grown up with them, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of guy that Michael would have become for that matter to begin with.

"I know that. I am not trying to push you to a life that you're not used to but you're our family, Liz…"

"Nancy and Jeff are my family," Liz mumbled under her breath, feeling tears welt up inside of her eyes, and she inhaled a deep breath where the tears finally fell.

When Max saw those tears began to trail down from her eyes, making its way down to her tanned cheeks, he frowned. He hated see the girl he was in love with cry and the only person to blame was Tess Harding. God, when he saw her again, he was definitely going to make her pay.

Liz stood up to her feet and she watched Max stand up, taking hold of her hands in his, and she felt her cheeks redden. This was so very different than any other time that Max had ever touched her; that was for sure. Then, a memory bombarded into her head.

"_I can't do this, Zan! It hurts!" Evangeline cried, as the Zan placed the wet cloth over her forehead, and she let the tears fall down her cheeks. "I want to die…"_

"_No. You don't want to die. Don't you want to see Claudia and Alexander welcome us with their beautiful cries, my beautiful rose?" Zan asked, giving her hand a squeeze, kissing her cheek lovingly._

"_Well, yeah, but-"_

"_No, my queen. Push… Push."_

_Evangeline glared at him with anger. "I hate you. You did this to me!"_

"_Actually, we both did," Zan winked, as he was then hit in the face with Evangeline's fist, and he smirked at her._

Liz let go of his hand and that's when she saw Max's face. His eyes were wide. Did he see it? Did Max see her pregnant belly with their children from the flashback?

"Liz," Max said in wonderment, his eyes staring over to her face with awe, and he grabbed her hands again, shaking his head. "You were so beautiful… pregnant with our twins."

Liz felt her cheeks redden slightly at his confession and she sighed. What did this mean? What exactly was their life like on Antar before Tess ruined everything? Liz was finding out more and more about her life and she knew that with Max holding her hand that she would find out everything. After all, it seemed that they had been married and had children. What exactly happened?


	10. Visions start to become real

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Author's Note: And onto double digits... finally! I hope you guys will love the new characters I am bringing into the story! Don't forget to leave feedback if you read! I have very big plans for Max and Liz! Anyways, enjoy!

Visions start to become real.

"Alex, come on!" Claudia giggled, as she saw the Crash Down Café come into view, and she pressed her face into the window, shaking her head. "Aw, I don't see her."

"Stupid, she's not here! She died in the crash… I don't know why you think our parents are even alive in this life time! Why do you put us through this torture?"

"I put us through this torture because I'm the older twin," Claudia said with a glare, as she pushed him inside of the Crash Down, and she glared at him. "I'm hungry, anyways…"

"You do know we have to pay for food, right, Claudia? We don't even have a dollar to eat," Alexander grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, his dark eyes looking to his sister.

As he looked in between the two of them, he shook his head, and he frowned. They were both wearing cut off jean shorts and tank tops.

"Our mother and father are not here. I honestly don't know why after four years you can't give this shit up…!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexander!" Claudia growled, as she pushed him forward, and she shook her head. "We haven't found anywhere to live, Alex. We're twelve fucking years old and our parents Zan and Evangeline are around here somewhere…"

"C'mon Liz," Max sighed, as he walked out through the double doors after Liz, and he shook his head in disbelief, not caring that customers were watching them. "It's really not that bad…!"

"Not that bad? Are you on crack, Max? I can't remember shit and you say it's nothing! You're lucky. You got to grow up with Isabel and Michael. I am getting all these memories! It's not good!"

"Liz, you need to be quiet," Max said with a shake of his head, as he grabbed her hand, and he kissed her fingertips. "Look, I cannot even imagine what you're going through, but we're all here for you."

Liz sighed, as she let a few tears fall, and she shook her head, walking past Claudia and Alexander where Max followed right after her, the chiming bells ringing of the door when they were out the door.

Alexander gasped. "That was them, wasn't it?"

Claudia looked at Alexander with a roll of her eyes. "My God… are you stupid or something?"

Alexander was about to say something with Claudia grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door.

"Should we follow Max and Liz?" Maria asked softly, as she looked in between Ava and Zan, and she plopped down on the stool next to Zan. "I mean, Liz is obviously upset about something…"

"No," Ava said, as she held up her hands, and she bit down on her bottom lip, looking over at Zan before she turned her attention back to Maria. "They really need to sort things out."

"Who were those kids that just left?" Michael asked out of curiosity, approaching them, standing behind Maria, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What kids?" Zan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. They were watching Liz and Max. The girl seemed to be the one in control. I think they might be related," Michael said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Zan looked at Ava, who just smiled just the slightest because she wasn't right.

"I don't know, Michael, but who knows… they might come back," Ava said, as she poured some more orange juice for Michael, and she walked away.

**. . . . .**

Claudia pulled Alexander with her, standing right before the entrance of the alley. Since she was the nosy one, she wanted to know what exactly was going on inside, and she bit down on her lower lip. Being the curious one, Alexander carefully looked at his parents, and he smiled. He guessed that his parents weren't together because he remembered what it was like when his parents would get into a huge fight.

"_Evangeline, I didn't do shit! I don't know why you don't believe me!" Zan cried out, as he looked over at his wife, who was glaring at him._

"_You two were alone… for gods knows how long! What the hell am I suppose to even think, Zan? That bitch has been after you way before we even got together!" Evangeline sobbed, as tears filled inside of her eyes, and she shook her head. "I just can't take it!"_

_Zan pulled her close, oblivious to the fact that their kids were standing in the hallway, watching them, and he shook his head, tracing his thumb across her cheek, while he cupped it._

"_I love you, my beautiful flower. We have two beautiful children. Why the hell would I ruin what the two of us have to go after a woman that has nothing to offer me?" Zan asked with a raised eyebrow, as he pulled her close, and he tilted her chin up. "I meant those vows when we got married. I plan on being with you through good and bad times."_

"_But Zan-"_

"_Just shut up, Evangeline," Zan growled low in his throat, as he leaned in, and he fused his lips against hers very gently, just trying to get through to them._

"_Eww!"_

_Zan broke the kiss, seeing his two twins that were about five. He saw that it was Alexander that was making the noise and that Claudia was smiling._

"Liz, come on. You have everyone here that loves you…"

Liz frowned, as she ran her fingers through her hair, and she leaned against the brick wall of the building. "Max… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you. It's just… my whole life has been a lie. I never even knew I was different. I never knew that Michael was my brother and I am remembering all these things. Hell, we just saw a flash from our past of me giving birth to Claudia and Alexander? I really don't even want to remember what happened that got us sent here. I just have a feeling that I don't… have a choice."

Max took hold of her hands and he gave her a small smile. He knew he shouldn't be smiling, but being around Liz made him feel good, and he stroked her knuckles with his thumbs. "I wish that there was something that I could do for you, Liz. If anything, I'd take your pain away."

"I just don't know why I am the one that remembers anything. I mean, you were king, Max. I just don't understand," Liz explained with a deep breath leaving her lips, and she looked into his eyes. "I really am sorry that I yelled at you in front of everyone."

Max shrugged his shoulders, as he looked into her dark eyes, sliding one of his hands to her cheek, giving her a smile. "Don't be sorry. You're going through a lot all at once. I don't blame you for anything. If anything, it's that bitch, Tess. Trust me… when I see her, I am going to give her a piece of my mind…"

"Max, are you sure that's a good idea to go along? You should take Zan and Ava with you, at least. Ava and Tess have somewhat the same powers," Liz confirmed, as she looked into his eyes, and she looked away with a deep breath leaving her lips. "Maybe you should do it today. Michael's suppose to take me to Vasquez Rocks to help me control my powers…"

Max nodded his head, as he looked into her eyes, and he felt like someone was watching. Looking around their surroundings, he saw two kids staring at them, and he raised an eyebrow. When they saw them, they ran off, and he frowned. He looked at Liz, seeing that she saw them, as well.

"Liz, do they look familiar to you?" Max asked with curiosity in his eyes, as he then led her out into the alley, seeing that the two kids were gone from his sight.

"They do," Liz said softly, as her eyes went wide, and she turned to look at Max. "M-Max… I think I know who those two kids are…"

"You do? Who are they, Liz?"

"Max, I think that was Claudia and Alexander… our children from the past…"


	11. To find out the tortured souls

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, so I am really loving this story! I never intended for the chapter to be this long but I had a lot of things to include. I really hope I get lots of reviews for this story. Anyways, do not forget to leave reviews if you read. Enjoy chapter eleven!

To find out the tortured souls.

"_Liz, do they look familiar to you?" Max asked with curiosity in his eyes, as he then led her out into the alley, seeing that the two kids were gone from his sight._

"_They do," Liz said softly, as her eyes went wide, and she turned to look at Max. "M-Max… I think I know who those two kids are…"_

"_You do? Who are they, Liz?"_

"_Max, I think that was Claudia and Alexander… our children from the past…"_

Max's eyes went wide, as he listened to the words that left Liz's mouth, and he just couldn't believe it. His children from his past from Antar were alive? He wasn't even sure what to say or even do at the moment. Both Liz and him were finding out so much information.

"Max?"

Max looked over at her, seeing how scared she looked, and he couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Her life was in shambles right now and the only one to blame was Tess Harding. God, he just didn't even want to imagine what Liz was going through right now.

"Why did Tess do this to me?" Liz mumbled, as she let go of Max's hands, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I mean, she worked for us, right?"

Max nodded his head. "Yeah, she did… well, mainly you. She was your servant, basically, but I really don't remember what the hell she did to split us up, Liz…"

"I don't, either, but I think I might know who does," Liz said, as they stood at the door of the Crash Down, and she took a deep breath. "Actually, I think two people might know exactly what happened…"

"Are you talking about Zan and Ava?" Max asked Liz, as he opened the door, letting Liz go inside, and he walked inside right after her.

"Yeah… I mean, she has told me stories about her past, so I am pretty positive that she knows," Liz said, watching Zan and Ava walk through the double doors, and she pulled Max with her to the back.

"Stop it right there!" Max said, once they walked through the double doors, seeing Zan and Ava trying to walk through the back door. "We've got questions and we're pretty positive that you two are the only ones with the answers."

Zan sighed, as he ran a hand through his messy hair, and he looked in between Max and Liz. "Are you sure you two want to know?"

"Well yeah, but –" Liz paused for a second, as she looked at Ava and Zan with raised eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips, and she shook her head. "Wait, you know what we were going to ask?"

"Is this about Claudia and Alexander or what exactly happened with Tess… or rather my evil self on Antar?"

Max sighed. "Both. We want to know about both, you two, but not here where anyone could hear us. We need to go somewhere private where Tess won't have any way of listening in…"

"Well, there's always my room?" Liz offered.

"No… why don't we go to Ava's and my place?" Zan suggested with a slight nod of his head, as he grabbed Ava's hand, thankful that Ava was off of work right now.

"Sure, that's the perfect place," Max said with a nod of his head, as he looked from Ava and Zan down to Liz, giving her a small smile on his face.

**. . . . .**

Michael watched Maria, as she came from the back, and she shook her head. He had sent her in the back to see if Max, Zan, Ava, and Liz were in the back, but they were already gone. Then, he watched those two kids from earlier take a seat beside him, and he frowned. They looked like they lived on the streets but they were clean.

"Hi, would you guys like something to eat?" Maria asked them, as she looked at the two brunette kids with those dark eyes that seemed familiar, and she flashed them a smile.

"We don't have any money," Alexander said softly, as he looked down at the countertop, and he looked away from it, shaking his head. "We just came in to get warm…"

"Hold on one second," Maria said, as she walked away from them, approaching Jeff Parker. "Mr. Parker?"

"Yes Maria?"

"Do you see those two kids that are sitting by Michael?" Maria asked him, as she watched him look over to the kids before nodding his head when he looked over at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Maria, go ahead. Get them enough food… on the house," Jeff said, as he walked away, heading into the back to do some paperwork.

Maria walked back to behind the counter, looking at the two children, and she smiled at them. "So, I talked to my boss. You two can get whatever you want. What would you two like to eat?"

"Really?" Claudia asked with excitement, as she was then handed a menu in between the two, and she blushed just a little bit.

"Go on… it's been quiet and I am sure that our cook would like for something to do."

Claudia and Alexander nodded their heads.

"Where are you two staying?"

Claudia bit down on her bottom lip. "Um… We aren't staying anywhere, actually to tell you the truth. We woke up at some place called Vasquez Rocks about four years ago…"

Michael's eyes went wide. Were they from Antar, as well?

**. . . . .**

Now that the four of them were at Zan and Ava's place, things would be easier for Liz and Max to get the answers that they desperately wanted and needed. Liz needed this most of all because it would explain why Tess did this to her, along with why the blond hated her guts for that matter. It just didn't make any sense, though.

"So, what do you want to know first?" Zan asked, as he placed his bottle of water down in front of him, and he placed his hands in his lap.

"Let's start with those kids from the diner. Was that Claudia and Alexander?" Liz asked, pulling her knees to her chest, biting down nervously on her bottom lip.

Ava sighed, nodding her head, and she pushed some of her hair away from her face, glancing to Liz and Max for a second before she looked down at the ground.

"Yes, that's them. I couldn't honestly tell you guys. I mean, Liz… you had no recollection of your memory of you being from Antar, and Max… if you knew, you would have went to Liz. I just couldn't, especially with Liz having an anger problem. I'm sorry," Ava said with a frown, as she glanced up, looking over to the two of them with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anger problem?" Liz seethed, as she looked at Ava with a glare, and she frowned, sulking in her seat. "God Ava, I'm so sorry…"

Ava gave Liz a soft smile, grabbing Zan's hand, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "It's fine. It's a good thing that Michael's going to start helping you tonight."

"How did you know that?" Liz asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a deep breath, and she licked across her bottom lip, still keeping her knees against her chest.

"Michael told us when Max went to see you," Zan informed Liz with a small smile, as he looked over at her, and he sighed softly. "Claudia and Alexander don't really have a place to go. Now… since Ava and myself are a few years older than the two of you and we have a bigger place, we could give them a room since we have a few, extra rooms."

Max actually liked that idea and he turned to look at Liz. "You know… that's a good idea, Liz. It would give you time to get your stuff together before you actually meet them. Well, you could meet them, but well… it's all up to you. What do you want to do?"

Liz didn't even have to think about it because these were her children and she wanted the best life for Claudia and Alexander. She wasn't even twenty years old, and until she had her stuff together, Alexander and Claudia just couldn't live with her. Hell, Max and her weren't even together at the moment.

"I wouldn't want to impose them on you… but the two of them living on the street just isn't-"

"Liz, don't even worry about it. We would be so grateful to having them in our home. Besides, they can get to know McKenna," Ava said with a grin on her face. "You two can even help me decorate their rooms tomorrow to surprise them. I am going to see if Michael can track them down to let them stay with him."

"That would be really nice, Ava," Max said with a smile on his face, as his smile faltered, and he looked pretty serious. "Now, what exactly happened to Liz's and my relationship?"

"Are you two sure you want to know?" Zan asked with a hesitant look on his face, as he ran a hand through his messy hair, and he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Is it really that bad?" Liz asked with a glance in between the two of them.

"Well… my evil side, Tess, was evil on Antar, and Liz, she really didn't like you. The things she did to get Zan was pretty brutal," Ava explained with a deep breath leaving her lips, as she inhaled a deep breath, looking down at the ground.

"Was it really that bad?" Max asked, looking at both Zan and Ava, frustration definitely in his eyes. "What exactly did she do?"

Ava sighed. "Well, at first, she started to send him letters to Zan, confessing her undying love to him, but Zan wasn't hearing it because he told her he was completely and utterly in love with Evangeline. He truly did love her. Not once did he ever cheat on her. When Evangeline got pregnant, his love only got stronger. He would always show her his affection in and out of the bedroom…"

Liz's cheeks flushed to the thoughts of her being intimate with Max because they weren't even together. Although, Ava had told her that Max did like her. Could it even be true?

"I couldn't help it," Zan admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well, Max and I couldn't since we're the same person, but anyways, let me tell you the rest. Evangeline had a hard pregnancy and Ava wanted to terminate the pregnancy. Any stress was bad for her and the children. Well, Zan had told Ava that, and she decided to use that to her advantage. Evangeline was about seven months pregnant. One night, Ava set it up where Evangeline would catch her with Zan…"

"What did she do?" Liz frowned.

"Liz, she made it look like Zan and Ava just had sex. Max was under the covers asleep and Ava was in some sexy… disgusting nightgown," Ava explained with a sigh leaving her lips, as she bit down on her bottom lip, not too sure what to do or even say.

"Oh… wow. She was a piece of work, wasn't she?" Max grumbled under his breath, sighing. "Did Evangeline believe that he didn't sleep with her?"

"Of course she didn't, Max…"

"Actually…"

"Zan, please tell me you're joking?" Liz asked with another frown on her face, shaking her head, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Liz, Evangeline was so emotional, and she definitely gave Zan a piece of her mine, but when she saw that smile on Ava's face, pregnant and all, Evangeline decked her!" Zan said with a proud smile on his face, as he ran a hand along Liz's arm, flashing her a grin. "Ava actually tried to retaliate, and unfortunately… I couldn't stop her because she mind-warped me."

"Damn her!" Max said with a growl leaving his lips, shaking his head in complete disgust, sighing heavily. "What happened next?"

"When Ava sent Evangeline across the room and tried to burst Eva on fire, that's what snapped me out of my thoughts," Zan said, inhaling a deep breath, looking between the three of them. "And because of Evangeline for the first time being so scared, she went into labor."

"If it wasn't for the built in emergency room Zan had built in the mansion, Claudia and Alexander wouldn't have made it…"

Hearing Ava's words, Liz bit down on her bottom lip. "So, did Ava stop there?"

"No. She definitely didn't stop there. She thought that she could be Claudia and Alexander's mother and she was going to do anything to get that position…"

Zan looked to his girlfriend and he sighed before he looked at Max and Liz. "So, one night when Evangeline wasn't feeling good, but Evangeline and I had promised to take the kids out to a movie. When I returned home with the kids, my mansion was on fire. Ava had set my bedroom on fire and she made sure that Evangeline couldn't get out, either…"

"That bitch burned her?" Max asked in horror, feeling Liz's hand squeeze his when she grabbed his hand, and he sighed. "Oh my God… what the hell are we dealing with?"

"I told you, Max… when you go and see Tess, you can't go alone. She'll do something," Liz said quietly, as she looked down at the ground, and she shook her head.

"I… I won't."

"Max, promise us that you'll let us know when you intend to see her," Zan said with a serious look in his eyes.

"I will. After what you both have told us, I won't go alone," Max said, still in shock to everything he heard.


	12. Don't let my heart be alone anymore

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Max, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I apologize for not updating sooner. My dad's house still has no electric and my little dog and me have been at my mom's. My updates for my stories are going to come sooner since I am trying to get my permit and a job and all that adult stuff. Ha, anyways, here is chapter twelve!

Don't let my heart be alone anymore.

_"That bitch burned her?" Max asked in horror, feeling Liz's hand squeeze his when she grabbed his hand, and he sighed. "Oh my God… what the hell are we dealing with?"_

_"I told you, Max… when you go and see Tess, you can't go alone. She'll do something," Liz said quietly, as she looked down at the ground, and she shook her head._

_"I… I won't."_

_"Max, promise us that you'll let us know when you intend to see her," Zan said with a serious look in his eyes._

_"I will. After what you both have told us, I won't go alone," Max said, still in shock to everything he heard._

It had been a few hours since Max and Liz had left Ava and Zan's place. Max could tell that what Tess had done on Antar to Liz was really affecting her. He just was not sure what he could do or even say. Hell, Liz and him weren't even together, and the last thing he wanted to do was to terrify her. Max had even agreed that he wouldn't go and see Tess tonight, especially to how distraught Liz looked.

Max had talked to Michael over the phone that he could teach Liz her powers tomorrow night after telling Michael what had happened. Sensing his anger, Max had hung up, not wanting to deal with Michael's new brotherly love towards Liz. It was still so strange that Liz and Michael were brother and sister. Who would've thought that?

"Well, here we are," Max said, stopping at the back entrance of the Crash Down since it was past closing time, and he ran a hand through his hair.

Liz looked over at Max and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Max… I don't know if I can be alone tonight. Do you think that there's any way you can stay with me tonight?"

Max could see the look in her eyes, seeing the terror in her eyes, and he honestly just could not let her be alone tonight. There was no flippin' way that he could do that to Liz Parker. After all, he had been in love with Liz since he saw her in that dress with those cupcakes on it.

"Sure… if that's what you want?" Max asked Liz carefully, watching her take her keys out from her pocket, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Please… I just know that I am going to have nightmares and it would really mean a lot," Liz said to Max, unlocking the door, and she pushed the door open, stepping inside.

Max followed her inside and he nodded his head. This was what she wanted and Max would do anything to make her happy. She deserved to be happy, especially after what Tess did to her. He just needed to devise a plan to knock Tess down. He wasn't a killer but maybe he could do something about getting her powers taken away.

**. . . . .**

"So, how were they, Michael?"

Michael looked at Maria, Zan, and Ava, laughing a little bit, shaking his head at Maria's words. "You guys shouldn't be so worried, but if you must know, Claudia and Alexander had a good time with me."

"Michael, we're sorry, but this is you we're talking about," Ava said with a shrug, looking across from the counter to the booth where Claudia and Alexander were eating a big breakfast each, and she sighed. "I just hate that they've been alone for four years. I bet Tess had something to do with this."

"I don't know," Zan said with a shrug. "They came years later after we did, so they probably didn't even know where we were."

"Why are you protecting that little sniper?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head, and she sighed. "I just don't get it."

"I'm not, Maria. They told me they were sent here four years ago. We were sent here over ten years ago. Claudia told me that King Zan had sent them here because Antar was being invaded under attack. Alexander said he did it to protect them from getting hurt," Zan explained, letting a deep breath leave his lips, and he inhaled a deep breath.

"So, did you hear that Max spent the night with Liz?" Isabel told them, as she interrupted their conversation, and she looked at them. "I've been gone for two weeks. What the hell has been going on?"

"Well… you're going to want to sit down," Ava said to her, as she bit down on her bottom lip, watching Maria take over customers.

"Wow, you sound pretty serious…"

**. . . . .**

Liz had a few nightmares through the night but Max was with her the whole night where his arms were wrapped around her form the entire night. Max had slept behind her where he held her protectively when she squirmed in her sleep. He had watched her wake up crying because she had nightmares of Tess burning her to a crisp, while her children watched her die once again.

It had been about twenty minutes since Liz woke up and she walked out the bathroom that connected to her bedroom in a towel around her waist. She blushed when she saw Max looking at her and she bit down on her bottom lip, looking a little nervous, of course.

"Uh, sorry, I'll turn around," Max said with a sheepish smile on his face, as he turned around, and he looked through the window that led to the roof of the Crash Down.

As Liz watched Max turn around, she walked over to her dresser, and she dropped the towel, sliding on a pair of pink panties and a matching bra that clasped in the front. She then walked to her closet, sliding on a pair of jeans and a hot pink tank top. After all, it was pretty hot outside, and she didn't want to be sweating because she put on the wrong clothes.

Liz then moved over to where Max was and she sat down beside him, feeling her heart speed up just the slightest. If Max hadn't been here through the night, she knew she would not have gotten any sleep, but he stayed, which she was definitely grateful for. He had held her all night and she honestly liked the way his strong arms felt about her waist, holding her against his chest.

"Max, thank you."

"Thank you… for what?" Max asked with curiosity inside of his eyes, as he looked over at her with a tiny smile on his face. "I mean, what did I do?"

"With what Ava and Zan told us yesterday, I know I would have been a mess without you here, so that's why I'm thanking you," Liz said with a small shrug of her shoulders, as she looked over at him, and she ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

Max sighed, as he grabbed her hand, and he gave it a squeeze. "I promise you I won't let Tess lay a hand on you, and just to be safe, if I even go anywhere with her, I'll make sure Ava and/or Zan will be there with me. She won't mind warp me this time. That is definitely something that I can promise you, Liz."

"Thank you, Max. I really am glad that we found out the truth," Liz said quietly, as she looked over to him, and then looked away to her open window. "I am also glad that we did this together."

"I am glad that we found out together. We should have invited Michael, though. He deserves to know how dangerous Tess is…"

"No… I think it was best that we did it. I can tell him about it later if Zan and Ava haven't told him by the time he takes me to Vasquez Rocks," Liz said with a glance in his direction, placing her hands in her lap, and she looked back out the window.

"I should get going. Isabel apparently comes back home and she doesn't-"

"Max," Isabel bombarded the bedroom, rushing over to him, and she looked in between the two of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Welcome home, Is," Max said with a chuckle, as he shook his head, and he stood up to his feet. "I didn't know that you were back home…"

"Ava and Zan just told Michael, Maria, and me about what an evil girl Tess is," Isabel said with a frown on her face, as she looked over at Liz, and she stared at her. "And Liz… welcome to the family."


	13. Don't be afraid of the lonely heart

Instead of there being four pods, there was five. Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess grew up together with the guidance of Nasedo by their side. Liz Parker thinks that she is human but her best friend, Ava, knows the truth about Liz's powers, but she isn't exactly sure how to tell her. On Antar, Liz and Max were engaged to be married, but things went the other way when things got back. Can Liz and Max finally be together?

Author's Note: Hey my lovely reviewers! I appreciate all the feedback and reviews that you all have been leaving with me, which only gives me inspiration. So, drama is going to start to happen. Yes, you guessed it correct. Everyone's been waiting for Tess to come back… enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback or what you would like to see happen in the next chapter!

Don't be afraid of the lonely heart.

"_No… I think it was best that we did it. I can tell him about it later if Zan and Ava haven't told him by the time he takes me to Vasquez Rocks," Liz said with a glance in his direction, placing her hands in her lap, and she looked back out the window._

"_I should get going. Isabel apparently comes back home and she doesn't-"_

"_Max," Isabel bombarded the bedroom, rushing over to him, and she looked in between the two of them. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Welcome home, Is," Max said with a chuckle, as he shook his head, and he stood up to his feet. "I didn't know that you were back home…"_

"_Ava and Zan just told Michael, Maria, and me about what an evil girl Tess is," Isabel said with a frown on her face, as she looked over at Liz, and she stared at her. "And Liz… welcome to the family."_

It was amazing to how eventful Liz's day had even been. After Isabel welcomed her to the Antar family, which she felt relieved because she always felt like Isabel didn't really like her, she had breakfast that Ava made her. It was her favorite, which was French toast, eggs, and bacon. Liz hadn't been eating much because of everything that she had found out, as well. She had been so stressed out and her anger wasn't helping, either.

"Very good, Liz," Michael said, watching her blast the rock, and he had to admit that she was learning fast.

"Our Lizzie is a fast learner," Ava said with a grin on her face, as she sat on Zan's lap, and she held his hand.

Everyone but the children had come to Vasquez Rocks to see how well Liz's powers were coming into tact. They also knew that Liz was more powerful, especially to how powerful her blasts would where everyone had to duck their heads when a rock would break into tiny pieces.

"Are we done yet?"

Michael rolled his eyes, as he stared at her, and he let his shoulders drop, looking around. He looked to Zan and Ava to see what they thought, and when they nodded their heads, he turned to look at her with a slight smile.

"Sure, I guess, but don't do anything stupid, Liz."

"What could Liz do in the matter of one day, anyways?" Isabel asked softly, as she looked at Liz, shrugging her shoulders, and she bit her lip. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Michael grabbed Isabel's hand and he smiled, leading her away, telling her about the times Liz got mad with her parents, along with the day with Max in the front of the Crash Down before she walked out of the café.

Max walked over to Liz with a small smile, placing a hand on her shoulder, and he looked down at her. "How are you feeling, Liz?"

"Does exhausted and hungry count?" Liz asked with a small smile on her face, as she looked over at him, and she leaned into him. "Do you think you can take me for a burger and chili, cheese fries or something, Max?"

"I think that can be arranged. You ready to get going?" he asked, waving good-bye to everyone.

**. . . . .**

Liz moaned to the hot fry hitting her mouth, enjoying how good it tasted, wanting more and more. She hadn't been eating as much as she should because of everything that she had found out about herself, along with what Tess had done to her for that matter. Who could blame her, though?

"That must be good, huh?" Max chuckled, as he sipped on his soda through the straw, watching her enjoying her food. "I've never seen any girl eat like you…"

"Oh, uh, sorry," Liz blushed, as she looked at her half-eaten burger, and she looked back to him.

"Don't stop on my account, Liz. I love it when a girl eats. Us from Antar have a hungry appetite," Max smiled, watching her add hot sauce to her fries, then into her milkshake, chuckling.

"I am just starving. I don't even know what it is. I never ever stop eating, especially since I am always having some sort of sweet or spicy food. I am definitely going to make Tess pay when I see her. Where the hell is she, anyways? I haven't seen her since the day she spilled that damn milkshake on me," Liz grumbled, taking a bite of her burger, moaning in delight. "Gosh, this is so delicious!"

Max grinned, as he looked at her, snagging one of her fries from her plate, and he looked around. He was about to answer her words about Tess when he saw her walk in and he sighed. God, he could only hope that she wouldn't come into his direction, either. Oh, he could only wish.

"Max," Tess frowned, as she approached their table, and she stared at him with a shake of her head. "I don't understand. Why… are you here with her? We were supposed to go out on a date…"

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Liz growled low in her throat, as she looked over at Tess, and she glared at her. "Max wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on the planet. From what everyone's heard, Max just doesn't want to go out with you, especially a murdering, psycho bitch!"

"Is there a problem here?"

Max sighed, as he looked at the waitress that approached them, and he shook his head. "No, there isn't. Tess was just leaving, aren't you?"

Tess glared in between the two of them before she left the diner, while the waitress grumbled, walking away from their table.

"She has some nerve," Liz frowned, as she placed her fry down, and she bit down on her bottom lip, hating that because of Tess, she lost her appetite.

"Liz, you really need to calm down your anger, especially when we are out here in public. It doesn't look right, especially when you say something about murders," Max said, as he grabbed her hands from across the table, and he kissed her knuckles. "You have to let me take wonderful care of you. After all, I did promise you that, did I?"

Liz sighed, as she nodded her head, and she looked into his eyes. "Yeah, you really did, Max, and I'm sorry. What do you expect me to say or do, though? She burned me alive. From what I heard, Claudia and Alexander are terrified of her. I don't like that at all. I really don't want her to even go close enough to them."

"Don't worry, she won't lay a hand on them. Besides, Zan and Ava are letting them stay at their place until we're ready to take on the role, if ever, of being their parents," Max explained, as he placed some money done, smiling over at her. "So, how about we go to my place? Well, my parent's house. They went away for a few days, so it's just been me, but since Isabel's back, it might not be so bad."

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you, Max?" Liz asked quietly, looking at him, and she placed her hands in front of her on either side of her plate of food.

Max smiled over at her, reaching for her hands in his own, and he kissed her knuckles lightly, looking over at her with a nod of his head. "Please Liz. You can't leave me in the house alone with my sister. She may have been gone for a month but that's scary, especially with my parents gone after all."

Liz just laughed, as she stood up to her feet, and she helped Max out of his seat, a beaming, bright smile on her beautiful face. "Of course I'll come by. Isabel won't mind, will she?"

"Of course she won't mind, Liz. You know what I should do? What would you say about us inviting everyone over or would that be a little too much?"

Liz looked over at Max, as they walked outside, and she leaned back against the passenger side of his car. She thought about it for a few moments, looking down at the ground, and she looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Sure, I don't think that would be a bad idea, and we could tell them that Tess is back too," Liz said with a frown, as she shook her head, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Max, how exactly are we going to even get rid of her?"


End file.
